Will you smile for me?
by Sabbia Scura
Summary: Sasuke leaves home to forget about a painful incident, but while he's on 'forget vacation', he runs into a red-headed man that wants nothing more than to get to know the raven. But will Sasuke let him? Rated M for later chapters. KyuuSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XXX

"You won't find what your looking for out on the streets, it's better to stay here and wait." Sasuke tensed as his brother's comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, his brother speaking softly to him.

"I'm sick of staying here, it's become boring," Sasuke replied, looking back at his brother, barely turning his head.

"I promise things will get better, we can't expect things to go back to normal right after...well, you know. Just come back inside, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, I can care for myself," Sasuke hissed slightly, glancing down at the gas meter, he had enough to get to the next city, given he didn't get killed. People tended not to look out for motorcyclist.

"I know that. I'm worried you going to get yourself hurt, emotionally. Going out there isn't going to bring them back, nor is it going to make you feel better," Itachi spoke softly, hoping to make his little brother understand.

"I'll be fine, I just need time to think," Sasuke sighed, wanting to get going, it was already night, by the time he got where he wanted to go, it would be light out.

"Sasuke...I just don't want to lose you like we lost our parents...please, don't leave."

"I'll be back before you know it, I'm just going to be gone for a week or two."

"Where will you live?"

"I'll fine a motel or something, I have plenty of money to last me a while. If anything happens, I'll come back home."

"...Will you keep in touch?"

"Yeah, I will."

They were silent for a while, Itachi taking his hand off of his little brother's shoulder and giving a sigh, crossing his arms. The cold air made their breath come out in steam, now Itachi knew why his little brother was wearing the black leather jacket their mother gave him...just a week before she passed away like their father.

"Promise me, if anything happens, if you don't feel any better, or if anyone hurts you...you won't get in a fight...you'll just come back here."

"I promise."

After that Itachi gave a small nod and watched Sasuke leave. The older brother didn't want to lose his little brother. Either way, there was nothing he could do, not now anyway. Usually Itachi would force Sasuke to stay home and make it up to his little brother, but now, Itachi didn't have the will to see his brother sad or angry, to much had happened.

Sasuke felt a tugging at his heart as he watched the road go by through the visor on his helmet, a gift from his older brother. The helmet was a copy off a show they used to watched, something called _Durarara_. The helmet Sasuke's favorite female character, Celty, would wear. Either way, he cherished the helmet, any gift from his older brother and mother he cherished. His father...not so much.

As the road keep stretching on, the tugging got even fiercer, he was leaving his older brother behind, even when they needed each other. Sasuke shook off the tugging at his heart and the guilt that was clouding his mind, he needed to get away from his hometown, his home, everything but his brother. Then again, a break would have been good for both of them, but Itachi refused to go with him, the older sibling wanted to stay behind for some reason, maybe he was taking the accident a little to hard?

Sasuke sighed deeply as the sky turned from pure black decorated his small, twinkling stars, to a dark blueish shade with the comforting stars disappearing as the sun began to rise. Like Sasuke expected, it didn't take long for him to arrive at the city he wanted to go to. The city had a good reputation for being an 'escape city'. Good food, friendly people, and cheap, five-star hotels. Then again, anything below five-star was something that didn't exist in Uchiha family's vocabulary. Being a rich family, they usually went for the best, but if someone was to glance at Sasuke, they would see wealth, but not tell by his personality. He was one who hated being called snobbish. Cruel, yes. Sarcastic, yes. Cold to nearly everyone, yes. But acting rich and snobby? No.

The day light finally shined when he came into the city, pulling into the nearest hotel, thankfully, his parents were well known here. This was their 'vacation away from kids' hotel. As soon as one of the workers spotted Sasuke and recognized him, it wasn't long until the manager came out, the owners soon following.

"It's rare to see the owner come out to see a customer, much less rare to see them at their hotel at all," Sasuke said jokingly, but there was no humor in his voice, no matter how he tried.

"Welcome to Konoha, and more importantly The Inuzuka Inn! We're dreadfully sorry about what happened, but where is Itachi?" The kind woman said, her son behind her with that large white dog.

"Back home. I needed to get away from that city for a while," Sasuke said, his voice quieter. Tsume Inuzuka and Hana Inuzuka nodded, the mother going inside to finish some work. Kiba and his sister stayed outside.

"Of course, Sasuke," Hana said, smiling at him. "I'll find you a comfortable room, please, let our workers take your motorcycle."

Sasuke nodded and let them take the black motorcycle, of course he kept the helmet.

"Hey, Kiba," Sasuke said, the other teen smiling a sharped tooth smile at him.

"Hey, sorry about what happened, man."

"Not your fault," Sasuke said, giving a small smile as he followed Kiba and Hana inside.

XXX

After he got the room, it being a suite, already the price cut down to a normal room for him, he left to go walk around town. He left his jacket back at the hotel along with his suitcase, it being a pretty small bag, but anything would work for a week or so. Sasuke gave a deep sigh as he kept walking, everything was bright and happy, but it did nothing to make him feel better. Maybe his older brother was right?

"Hey, watch it, spiky hair!" A red-headed man growled at him, glaring at Sasuke, which was met with equal ferocity.

"Maybe you should watch were your going, instead," Sasuke hissed. The red-headed man's red eyes looked him over, before a smirk came to the lips.

"Sure thing, maybe as an apology I can take you out to eat?" Sasuke's glare didn't waver when the man smiled at him.

"No thanks."

"Aw, please? As an apology?"

"Sorry, I don't go out with strangers," Sasuke growled.

"Name's Kyuubi, now we're not strangers, let's go," Kyuubi chuckled, leaning closer to Sasuke. "Please, gorgeous?"

"No," Sasuke growled, walking off, already knowing the red-headed man was following.

"How about a movie then?"

"No."

"Hmm...dinner?"

"No."

"Then what are you in the mood for?"

"You leaving me alone."

"So cruel," Kyuubi chuckled, pushing Sasuke into an ally way, out of the sight of anyone. After pinning the raven against a wall he smiled.

"At least give me your name."

"Did you really have to pin me to a wall for that?" Sasuke's asked, raising an eyebrow, no emotion evident in his voice.

"Would you if I didn't?"

"No."

"Can you tell me now?"

"No."

Kyuubi grumbled quietly, looking over Sasuke again. He would hate to let this prize go so soon. Even more, he would hate to have his little brother getting close to this beauty.

"Please? At least tell me about yourself, any siblings?" Kyuubi asked, nuzzling the pale neck.

"Back off," Sasuke hissed, trying to retreat into the brick wall.

"Aw, come on, just tell me," Kyuubi mumbled, placing his lips close to the corner of Sasuke's mouth, smirking when the black eyes landed on him, holding a dangerous glint.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe," Kyuubi said, smirking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, then Sasuke, how about that dinner?" Kyuubi asked, placing his hands on Sasuke's hips gently. Sasuke growled, he didn't want to get in a fight his first day there.

"How about you get a clue and back off?" Sasuke hissed, pushing Kyuubi away, walking off quickly. Kyuubi smiled as he walked Sasuke walk away., the red eyes going over the back of the raven, not altering his gaze until Sasuke disappeared, going back to his hotel. Kyuubi wasn't worried, he could always find the raven again, after all, he knew enough people around town to know exactly where the raven would be. And Sasuke was one prize Kyuubi couldn't let up.

Sasuke sighed as he walked back to his hotel, he was still tired after driving all the way to Konoha, and he sort of wanted to go back home. Oh well, maybe he just needed to relax a little more. Once Sasuke was back in the hotel, he said hello to Kiba and Hana, who were taking care of the family dogs. The dogs were the meanest, yet kindest dogs in all of Konoha, they were mean in the sense: no one would be able to outrun one of them, or hide. Sasuke didn't hesitate to pet Akamaru when the large dog barked softly at him, he was scared not to.

"Hey, Sasuke, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Kiba chuckled.

"Nah, just tired, see you, Kiba, Hana, thanks," Sasuke leaving to go to his room.

Before Sasuke could even close his door, a foot blocked it. Sasuke looked at the one keeping him from having privacy, and his heart dropped. Kyuubi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed at the red-haired man, having Kyuubi smile at him.

"Ready for our date?" Kyuubi asked, smirking at Sasuke as he forced himself into the room, giving a whistle. "A little big for one person, don't you think?"

"Get out or I swear I will call security," Sasuke growled at him, giving a squeak of surprise as Kyuubi forced him down onto the couch in the very small 'living' area. Sasuke was pinned underneath the larger man, and to make it worse...he sorta liked it. Kyuubi smiled and leaned down closer to Sasuke, staring into the black eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to call security?" Kyuubi asked, placing their foreheads together. "Or are we going to go out on that date?"

Sasuke stared back into Kyuubi's eyes and growled.

"Are you going to let me up so I can get ready?"

XXX

Sabbia: Short I know, but I want to know if you guys want me to continue this story.

Sasuke: So, tell us what you think.

Sabbia: R&R people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XXX

Kyuubi's small smirk grew into a full blown smile when Sasuke came out of the bathroom, dressed in fresh close and freshly shaven. The red-headed man noticed Sasuke had very little stubble, but enough to notice from touching his face, either way, the young man looked much better shaved, making his face shine in a sort of smoothness and softness. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, putting on his second jacket, a nice sports coat that was black and dark, blood red on the sides. It worked well with his dark, baggy blue jeans, and a plain black T-shirt.

"You should dress like that more often," Kyuubi said, standing up and walking over to the raven, smiling and nuzzling the pale neck, taking in the fresh scent. Sasuke growled and moved away from Kyuubi, going to the door and leaving the room, knowing the red-headed man was right on his tail. Kyuubi's eyes kept going over Sasuke, this one was going to be a challenge. That's exactly what Kyuubi loved, a challenge. But before Sasuke could leave Konoha, Kyuubi would have him. And he would make sure the beautiful raven would want more.

Sasuke hurried out of the hotel after saying hello to Hana, she gave Sasuke a knowing smile and a wink, slipping him a small box of breath mints before he could get out onto the streets. Kyuubi smiled at Hana, knowing what she gave Sasuke, hopefully he would get that far. Of course, he couldn't follow the raven until Hana gave him a box to.

"On the house," she said to Kyuubi. "Oh, and if you hurt him more than he's already hurt, I'll make sure my family's dogs make every inch of you a chew toy, starting with your dick, OK?" Kyuubi nodded, eyes wide in fear as he hurried out to follow Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the sky, it was beginning to be sunset.

"Hm, I decided on some Italian."

"Italian? So original..." Sasuke mumbled, staring at the ground as they walked. The week before the accident, his family went you to eat at an Italian restaurant, the last place they had dinner...during the middle, a big argument broke out between Sasuke's father and brother, about Sasuke's sexuality. Itachi was defending his little brother, his father was talking like he wanted to lynch Sasuke.

Kyuubi noticed how Sasuke zoned out while they walked, but kept quite. Once they reached the restaurant, Kyuubi had to drag Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Hey, we're here, what you thinking about?" He asked, smiling at Sasuke, the raven didn't seem as happy though, there was something bothering him. Kyuubi wouldn't push, instead, he would try to make the raven forget what ever was bothering him, maybe he could actually play off that and get the raven in bed faster?

They sat down at the table Kyuubi reserved, people knew him well enough they would not make fun of the raven on the date, unless they wanted to be dead the next day. Sasuke looked around the restaurant, it was a nice place, very nice. Actually, Sasuke was surprised Kyuubi could afford it.

"How can you-"

"Bring us here?" Kyuubi finished, chuckling. He got asked that a lot, but sadly all those guys and girls never made it far with him, they were to easy, he had particular taste, and Sasuke seemed like he filled the quota more than Kyuubi could ever want.

"...Yeah."

"My family owns this place, the Uzumaki clan might surprise you Uchiha," Kyuubi said, a dark glint in his eye that made Sasuke shiver unconsciously. It wasn't a frightened shiver, no, it was an aroused shiver.

The dinner was good, it helped take Sasuke's mind of the accident, only a little. Kyuubi finished eating before Sasuke and watched the raven, his eyes soft. It didn't take long after that for Sasuke to finish, his black eyes meeting Kyuubi's red ones. A fee second passed, neither averting their gaze, it became more of a staring contest than anything else, but it came to an end one the bill came, the price being significantly reduced. The waiter smiled at Kyuubi, knowing his game to the fullest, but something about the owner's son made him think, maybe this time, it was different.

Sasuke sighed deeply, wishing he had brought his warmer, leather jacket instead of this colder one. Either way, Kyuubi didn't waist any time with talking to the raven as they walked back, well, except a question or two.

"Want to go see a movie?" Kyuubi asked, looking at Sasuke, they were only a block from the movie theater, the best one in town. "It will be warm." Sasuke looked at Kyuubi and nodded.

"Sure, why not?" His voice was quite. It was always during the night time hours he felt the worst, painful memories coming back. Sasuke would take anything to get his mind off the memories and pain they brought. Kyuubi's smile faded as he watched Sasuke's eyes. The troublesome glint and playful gleam and danger faded only to be replaced by grief and pain shining in the black orbs. The red eyes grew soft, maybe a comedy would take Sasuke's mind off of whatever it was that was hurting him?

"Sasuke," Kyuubi said when they turned a corner, stopping the raven with a gentle hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "Want to talk about it?" Sasuke looked into Kyuubi's eyes before shaking his head this time, looking back to the ground.

"...N-no. I don't."

They kept walking until they reached the movie theater, Kyuubi getting two tickets to the recent comedy, it had some pretty good reviews. They walked in, Kyuubi letting Sasuke pick out the seats. Apparently, Sasuke liked to sit up high, but in the direct back. Once the movie started, Kyuubi kept a close eye on Sasuke, making sure the raven didn't take any turns into even further depression. Half way through the movie, Sasuke actually zoned out so much he fell asleep, leaning against Kyuubi as he snoozed. The red-headed man smiled as he then concentrated on the movie, so comedies were boring to the little raven.

As soon as the movie was over, Kyuubi gently woke Sasuke up, smiling at him. Sadly, Sasuke didn't return it but just a twitch of the pale lips. They walked back to Sasuke's hotel, but Kyuubi didn't want to leave yet. His unnatural Uzumaki curiosity was nagging at what was wrong with the raven, and Kyuubi would find out before he left Sasuke alone.

When they were back in Sasuke's room, the raven looked at Kyuubi, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"Why don't you tell me what's been eating at you?" Kyuubi said back, sitting down on the couch, watching Sasuke take off the jacket.

"No thanks."

"Come on, sometimes talking about it will make you feel better."

"I don't want to."

Kyuubi's eyes went over Sasuke again, standing up and hugging the raven from behind, placing his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come on, tell me, please?" Kyuubi persisted, noticing Sasuke refused to make eye contact. Sasuke shook his head and closed his eyes, as if he was trying to hold back tears. They went through silence for few minutes, until Kyuubi was on the point of dozing off, but Sasuke's soft, quite voice brought him back.

"My parents, they died last week. In an automobile accident with an 18-wheeler on the highway coming back home from their anniversary vacation. The car was completely crushed, there was no possible way they could have survived,"Sasuke's voice cracked near the very end as he kept trying to bite back the tears. Kyuubi's eyes grew softer as he hugged Sasuke tighter. He knew what it felt like to loose a parent, his mother died giving birth to his little brother.

Kyuubi forced Sasuke down onto the bed holding the raven close. Sasuke pushed himself away, but it failed, either way, soon he cuddled into the warmth and fell asleep.

XXX

When morning came, Kyuubi wasn't there. Sasuke was glad about that, he didn't want any more sympathy from anyone. If anything, he just wanted to lay there, but he couldn't. He actually wanted to see Kyuubi again. A deep sigh escaped Sasuke as he curled up, oh well. Then again, a knock on the door made him get up. The raven's heart fluttered then dropped, Kyuubi was standing there, a smile on the tan face.

"Hey, Beautiful," Kyuubi said, his smile growing into a smirk.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed, glaring at the red-headed man.

"I wanted to come by and say hey...want to go somewhere?"

"No."

"I saw that motorcycle of yours, quite a nice ride. Anyway, let's go somewhere else."

"Why?" Sasuke asked, although he was glad to hear Kyuubi liked his ride.

"To spend more time with you of course. I enjoyed our date last night. Please? Please, please, please?" Sasuke looked at Kyuubi for a few seconds before sighing deeply.

"Fine. What are we doing?"

"Ever see the view from the top of the carved faces?"

"Carved...faces?"

"Yeah, carvings of the city's leaders from hundreds of years ago or something."

"Fine, just, let me take a shower..."

"Can I join?"

"..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi, no amusement in his eyes.

"Right, to soon."

Kyuubi waited inside Sasuke's room, tempted to go through the raven's things. Then again, there was no need, he would get the raven to be more open today, good thing that Hana person gave him those breath mints. Kyuubi popped one into his mouth, a smirk coming onto his face as he stared up at the ceiling, lying on his back on Sasuke's bed. Oh yes, he could just imagine kissing Sasuke, it made Kyuubi shiver.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, already feeling the red eyes land on him and look him over.

"Ready to go?" Kyuubi asked, getting off the bed, smiling at Sasuke. The raven nodded slowly as they headed out, leaving the hotel and walking down the streets. Kyuubi nudged Sasuke gently as he motioned up when the mountain was in view. Frankly, Sasuke had never noticed it before.

They walked up the path, Sasuke taking in the view of the village early, it was beautiful. Of course, a deep growl that came from Kyuubi's throat made Sasuke take his eyes off the village and look at the red-headed man. They were all ready at the top of the carvings, and Kyuubi wasn't happy.

"Hey! Kyu!" A blond -aired annoying man said, running over to Kyuubi, giving a large smile. Of course, the bright blue eyes landed on Sasuke immediately, the smile growing even larger.

"I'm Naruto! Kyuubi's little brother, nice to meet you!" Naruto said, glancing Sasuke over quickly. Kyuubi gave a deeper growl as he gave Naruto a certain look the blond-haired man all to well. "Right! I'm leaving, Kyuubi! See ya black-hair!" Naruto chuckled, running off to where ever. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi, seeing the red-haired man smile at him.

"Sorry...he can get, really, really annoying, let's check out the view, hm?"

The view was great, especially with clear blue skies. Sasuke smiled, he enjoyed the gentle breeze as well. Either way, Kyuubi thought he might as well kiss the raven now. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi with quizzical eyes when the red-headed man leaned closer to him, their lips brushing together.

"Hope you don't mind," Kyuubi mumbled, kissing Sasuke right afterwords. The raven tensed but leaned into it, it felt good. Kyuubi smirked into the kiss, pulling Sasuke closer, the raven's arms remaining crossed even though he was practically pulled into the broad, strong chest.

Kyuubi didn't want to stop kissing Sasuke, he enjoyed it to much. But the strong punch Sasuke delivered to Kyuubi's stomach made him back off, oh yes, Sasuke was perfect. Not to easy, not to hard. Now if only Kyuubi could keep Naruto's mitts off him. His little brother had a way to make anyone love him quickly, it even worked on Kyuubi; and Kyuubi could only pray it wouldn't work on Sasuke to quickly.

XXX

Sabbia: Another short one!

Sasuke: -yawn-

Sabbia: R&R people!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

XXX

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the blond-haired man and the red-haired man as they seemed to be on an argument. Sasuke gave a deep sigh, all he wanted to do that day was to find a nice cafe, drink a cup of coffee while he messed around on his laptop, then go back to the hotel. He had planned that evening to delete all the sympathy messages he had clogging up his e-mail, but these two idiot brothers had to ruin that.

"Come on, Kyuubi! You've had him for the past three days!" Naruto whined, both of the brothers amazingly not making a scene, Sasuke supposed it was because the residence of the town were used to them.

"No," Kyuubi hissed at Naruto. "Hey, Sasuke, want to go somewhere today? I found a place I think you might like." Sasuke looked up at both of them while he took a sip of his coffee then looked back down at his computer screen, deleting another read, sympathy letter.

"No."

"Then someplace with me then?" Naruto asked.

"No."

Kyuubi sighed and then smiled, shutting Sasuke laptop and placing it quickly into Sasuke's laptop bag, running out.

"HEY!" Sasuke yelled, chasing after him.

"I'll give it back if you can get it from me!" Kyuubi chanted in a sing-song voice as he ran. Naruto sighed, he was hoping to spend time with the beautiful raven his brother had found. Sasuke chased Kyuubi for a while, finally they stopped at a park bench that was on a trail trough the woods. Sasuke took his computer bag back and looked around, all of the cherry blossoms blooming and covering the ground with fallen pink petals.

"Beautiful, huh?" Kyuubi asked, sitting down on the park bench, making Sasuke sit down with him.

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled back, zipping up his computer bag and putting the strap over his shoulder so he wouldn't lose it. Kyuubi smiled as he watched Sasuke, lifting Sasuke's chin as he softly kissed Sasuke, barely running his tongue along the lips. Sasuke kissed back, he enjoyed it, he really did. After a minute, Sasuke finally opened his mouth, Kyuubi hungrily pushing his tongue in, cupping Sasuke's face in one of his hands and they kept kissing. Kyuubi gave a small moan. Sasuke tasted so good. But they parted, a light blush on Sasuke's cheeks as he wiped the corner of his mouth, Kyuubi smiling at him.

"Come on, admit it, you like me kissing you," Kyuubi said, seeing the intent glare come from Sasuke.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

Sasuke growled and tried to stand up, only to be forced into Kyuubi's lap, the strong arms keeping him pinned down while Kyuubi nuzzled Sasuke's neck, kissing it gently.

"You do," Kyuubi mumbled before kissing Sasuke's neck again. Usually he wouldn't be doing this, he would make the other person want his affection, but Kyuubi knew that Sasuke wouldn't ask for it. So, Kyuubi had to force his affection onto Sasuke.

"Kyuubi, let me go."

"Alright, alright," Kyuubi sighed, letting Sasuke go. The raven stood and began to walk the way he came, already knowing that Kyuubi was on his heels.

"Stop following me," Sasuke growled, hearing the deep chuckle from Kyuubi.

"What if I don't want to?" Kyuubi smiled and hugged Sasuke from behind, making him stop walking. He turned Sasuke around, rubbing one of the pale cheeks with his thumb.

"Sasuke..."

"What?" Sasuke hissed at him, looking into the soft read eyes as Kyuubi gave a gentle smile, placing their foreheads together.

"You don't have to be alone you know. You never have to. If you ever need me, I'll always be there for you."

"How can I believe you? I've heard so many promises like that so many times from so many people, all of those promises, broken," Sasuke said softly, looking down at the ground, "What makes you any different?"

"The fact that I'm an Uzumaki."

"And that changes things how?"

"Because, Uzumaki's don't lie about these things. When I say I will always be there for you, I mean it. To break that promise is punishable by death in my family."

Sasuke looked at Kyuubi before walking away, already knowing Kyuubi was following him.

"I'm not joking about it, Sasuke, I really mean it. Naruto wouldn't joke about it either."

"I don't doubt you, Kyuubi. But..."

"I understand, I know how it feels to loose people close to you," Kyuubi said, smiling at Sasuke. "So, anything you want to do today?"

Sasuke looked down, as if in thought while they walked back to his hotel, then looked back up at Kyuubi, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Kyuubi gave a soft smile to Sasuke, nodding. He knew just how to give Sasuke what he wanted without getting to pushy.

Kyuubi sat down on the edge of the bed while he watched Sasuke, who was pacing around the room, holding his cellphone to his ear. The red-headed man watched with interested eyes at the conversation Sasuke was having over the phone.

"Yes, I know, Anki...yeah...I know I told you I would be home soon but...yes...I know...I know...yeah, I remember...I'll be home in a few more weeks, I promise. Maybe less...if your so worried then your more than welcome to visit me here...OK...Alright...bye, Anki, love you, too." Sasuke hung up his phone and put it on the desk, rubbing his eyes.

"Everything OK, Sasuke-babe?" Kyuubi asked, having Sasuke's black eyes latch onto him.

"What did you just call me?"

"What? Sasuke-babe? I thought it had a nice ring to it, you don't mind...do you?"

"No...what was your question?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his forehead, looking very tired.

"Is everything OK?" Kyuubi asked again, standing up and hugging Sasuke close. He figured out that right now at this point, Sasuke just wanted warmth and comfort from someone else other than his brother. Sasuke needed to feel wanted and cared for. And Kyuubi was more than happy to deliver. He made a promise to the raven, after all, and he would keep it. Kyuubi's mission went far beyond just fucking the raven at this point.

"I'm just so tired...so stressed...but I don't know why I am. I mean, I haven't been doing anything while I've been here," Sasuke said in almost a laughing voice. Kyuubi chuckled and made Sasuke lay down on the bed with him.

"Doesn't matter, you can relax all you want while your with me," Kyuubi mumbled into Sasuke's hair, resting a hand on Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke hummed softly before closing his eyes, sighing.

"I just wonder...what it would be like if they were still here...that's all," Sasuke said quietly, feeling Kyuubi hug him tighter.

"I know the feeling."

XXX

Sasuke's eyes were set in a dark glare as he was faced with Naruto, Kyuubi had left later last night to go home. But this morning Kyuubi was a no show, only Naruto remained.

"Where's your brother?" Sasuke asked, he actually wanted to see Kyuubi again. Naruto just smiled at him, the smile was making Sasuke feel happy...he didn't like it.

"He got called into work today. He told me to keep away from you."

"Then what are you doing here?" Sasuke growled at him, glancing over at Akamaru was the large dog was wandering through the lobby again. Naruto just smiled, his eyes soft and set on Sasuke, fixed on him, they wouldn't look away.

"Stop staring at me," Sasuke hissed, standing up, ready to leave.

"Want to hang out today?" Naruto asked, standing up with Sasuke, following him. Naruto was just like Kyuubi, always right on Sasuke's heels.

"No, I don't, actually."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Be left alone."

"Come on, Sasuke, please? I think I can make you feel better about what happened."

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, Naruto almost running into him.

"Did Kyuubi tell you?" Sasuke growled, already angry. Naruto held his hands up in defense.

"No, no! I know several people around town that know what happened to your family. And I'm very sorry, really I am...but I might be able to help." Naruto gave a large grin, putting his hands in his pockets, staring at Sasuke until the raven nodded.

"It wouldn't hurt to try, now would it."

They walked in silence for a while, Naruto's heart racing every time he would even glance at Sasuke, the raven was so beautiful. Finally Naruto stopped Sasuke, sitting down on a park bench, patting the spot next to him. Sasuke sighed and sat down, looking at the same cherry blossom trees he was yesterday with Kyuubi.

"This is supposed to help how?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"I find out that Kyuubi came here after mother passed away. And I came here whenever I was feeling sad, too. So did my father.

"How did it help, what did you do?"

"Just sitting here, thinking, watching the trees, helped me.,,maybe it will help you?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at the trees, watching the blossoms sway in the wind and fall. Some lightness did come to his heart, but it wasn't enough, not for everything he felt. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled at him, looking at the blossoms with him.

"My brother really likes you, you know. Usually he wouldn't stay with someone this long."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, feeling worry come over his heart.

"He's mainly out there to fuck people, you were his newest target, but...last night...he was saying that he wanted more from you. He wanted to have something special with you," Naruto said, smiling at Sasuke. "Kyuubi doesn't lie, Sasuke. When he says something, he means it. And last night when he came home, he said he would do everything in his power to keep you happy. He means it, too."

Naruto stood up and smiled at Sasuke again. "My brother does love you, Sasuke...and because of that, I'll keep my mitts off you." Naruto walked off, leaving Sasuke there alone. Sasuke looked to the ground, thinking, he looked back at the cherry blossoms, standing up and walking back to his hotel quickly.

Kyuubi met a barrier when he got off work, staring at the large white dog, it's giant pink tongue lolling out of his mouth. The red-headed man sighed.

"Please, just let me see Sasuke."

"No can do, Kyuubi. Hotel policy."

"Since when?" Kyuubi asked, Kiba sighing.

"Look, I don't know, but my mom says Sasuke wants to be left alone, I have to oblige."

"Just let me up the stars then, I just want to say hi, that's it. I'll leave if he ask me to," Kyuubi held his hands up, smiling at Kiba. "Promise."

Kiba sighed and rubbed his head, nodding.

"Fine. But if my mom or sister catch you, I'm not helping you out, got that?"

"Thanks, Kiba, I owe you one!" Kyuubi said, patting Kiba's shoulders before he ran to the stair entrance, bounded up them to Sasuke's floor. Kyuubi carefully sneaked around until he made it to Sasuke's room, knocking. He heard nothing, he knocked again, the door finally opening. Kyuubi smiled at Sasuke, not seeing any emotion back.

"How did you get pass the dogs?" Sasuke asked, Kyuubi looking at him with worried red eyes.

"Why? Surprised?"

"I don't want to see anyone, just leave."

"Sasuke...come on, let me in. Tell me what's up."

"No. Just go," Sasuke said, trying to shut the door, and just like day 1, Kyuubi blocked it with his foot.

"Sasuke, this is going to play out like it did once before. Just let me in."

Sasuke seemed to ponder then opened the door wide enough for Kyuubi to get in. It didn't take long for the man to quickly come inside, Sasuke shutting and locking the door when he was in. He didn't want any one else to disturb him. Kyuubi stared at the bed, seeing Sasuke's suitcase out, almost like he was packing up.

"Sasuke...planning to leave early?" Kyuubi asked, looking at Sasuke, staring into the black eyes.

"I'm going home, that's all," Sasuke said, his voice quiet as he began to finish packing his things. Kyuubi watched, pain fill his heart. He refused to lose Sasuke, not now, not this early.

"Sasuke, stop, talk to me. Why the sudden change in heart?" Kyuubi asked, placing a hand on Sasuke's, making him stop folding his clothes.

"I just want to go home...that's it."

Sasuke found himself pulled into Kyuubi's chest, the strong arms around him, holding him close. He felt Kyuubi's breath against his neck.

"Why? Why leave now? Nothing happened, did it? If anyone hurt you, I promise I'll-"

"No. No one hurt me, Kyuubi...I just want to go home."

Kyuubi was silent, refusing to let Sasuke go.

"Did Naruto tell you something?"

"A few things."

"Were they bad?"

"No."

"Then why? Why leave so soon?"

"Afraid you won't be able to fuck me before I leave?" Sasuke mumbled, having his shoulders roughly grabbed, being forced to look at Kyuubi, anger in the red eyes.

"Is that what you think I'm after? To just fuck you?" Kyuubi asked, giving Sasuke a small shake, it was gentle but firm. "Maybe at first, yeah, but not now, not anymore...Sasuke, please, tell me why? Why leave? The real reason."

"...I don't know...I don't know, I just...wanted to leave..."

"Is it because of me?"

"No...not you."

"Naruto?"

"No...not him, either."

"Then who?"

"Me."

"...You, why you? I don't understand."

"I just want to leave because of me, I can't give you any better answer."

Kyuubi sighed and hugged Sasuke close, burying his nose in the black hair.

"Don't leave, not now, please not now...at least tell me where you live...I want to visit you when I can."

"...Kyuubi..."

"Yes?" Kyuubi asked, rubbing Sasuke's back gently.

"Please?"

"Please what?" Kyuubi asked, he had no idea what Sasuke wanted. Sasuke pulled himself away from Kyuubi, glancing at the suitcase on his bed. Kyuubi sighed and moved it onto the desk in the room, looking at Sasuke.

"Is that really what you wanted me to do?" Kyuubi asked, looking Sasuke over. Sasuke looked up at Kyuubi, shaking his head.

"No...no...never mind...it was a stupid thought...never mind," Sasuke mumbled to himself, Kyuubi listening to his blabber.

"Sasuke? What did you want?" Kyuubi asked softly, looking into Sasuke's eyes, seeing confusion, worry, pain, and sadness, with some other emotion Kyuubi couldn't quite place. Well, he couldn't until Sasuke kissed him, pulling the taller man down to his level, the pale fingers running through the red hair. It was at that moment Kyuubi knew what other emotion Sasuke had burning in his eyes.

Want.

Pure want and need.

Kyuubi kissed back, pushing Sasuke back until he landed on the bed, running his hands down Sasuke's body until they rested at the hips. Kyuubi parted only long enough to remove Sasuke's think jacket and shirt, running his hands across Sasuke's pale, thin stomach, Kyuubi kissing Sasuke's neck softly, nipping at the pale flesh. The red-headed man removed his own shirt quickly, kicking off his shoes and socks. Sasuke wasn't wearing any socks, or shoes. Kyuubi stopped moving his hands when he tucked one of this thumbs under the rim of Sasuke's pants, looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want this?" Kyuubi asked, letting his eyes run over Sasuke's chest and stomach, moving back to look at Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke stared back up at Kyuubi, giving a small nod, his eyes still sad and filled with pain.

"I don't want to feel empty anymore...I don't want to feel sad anymore...I don't want to be in pain anymore...I'm tired of it all...I just want it all to disappear..." Sasuke gave a small, weak smile up at Kyuubi. The red-headed man finally understanding, and he was more than happy to give everything he had to Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a small moan when Kyuubi nipped his neck, shutting his eyes when he felt Kyuubi pull his pants off, gently rubbing Sasuke's hardening member. Kyuubi swallowed, he didn't want to make Sasuke feel physical pain, but he had no choice.

"Sasuke, suck, please?" Kyuubi asked, placing three fingers to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke sucked like he was told, making Kyuubi shiver and move a little, his pants were becoming to tight and uncomfortable, he wanted to be inside Sasuke, right then. Kyuubi reached over with his free hand, using his knees to balance himself as he turned off the lamp beside the bed, the room going a dull black, some light from the curtains coming in. Kyuubi smiled at Sasuke when he forced one finger inside Sasuke, loving the soft moan coming from the pale throat. Kyuubi out another finger in, shivering, he couldn't wait much longer. He forced the third finger in, spreading them apart., taking his fingers out and quickly removing his pants, fumbling in one of his pockets for a small bottle of lube, taking out an unopened condom.

"No. Not that."

"Not what?"

"Not the stupid plastic," Sasuke grumbled, looking up at Kyuubi, a dark blush on his face. "I want to feel you, not plastic." Kyuubi smiled and nodded.

"What ever you want."

Kyuubi rubbed his member with the lube, smiling at Sasuke before he forced himself in, shivering. Sasuke was so _tight. _Kyuubi shivered at the heat as well, giving a deep moan as he gently thrust in, Sasuke giving a pain-filled moan, holding back a scream. He pulled Kyuubi close to him, panting in the tan ear, making Kyuubi even harder, if that was possible. Kyuubi pulled out slowly, nipping Sasuke neck to distract him before he thrust in again, moaning with Sasuke.

Sasuke let out more sweet moans when Kyuubi struck his prostate, the red-headed man smiling. Now he could go much harder. Kyuubi thrust in violently, moaning loudly as he did, it felt so good. He kept thrusting until Sasuke gave louder moans, staring up at the ceiling, a dark blush covering his cheeks as his black eyes were glazed over in pure lust.

Kyuubi moaned again, when he heard Sasuke's voice.

"Kyu-Kyuubi...I-I'm about to cum...ah..." Sasuke moaned out, looking at Kyuubi. "Sorry, I don't have much...ahh, resistance..."

Kyuubi just smiled before kissing Sasuke.

"I don't care about that, baby, just feel good, mm," Kyuubi mumbled, kissing the pale neck, leaving a hickey on the skin after working on one spot. Sasuke moaned loudly before he came, arching his back and bucking his hips, tightening around Kyuubi to the point where Kyuubi couldn't help but cum himself. Kyuubi had to keep himself from collapsing, in fear of crushing Sasuke. He kissing Sasuke's cheek softly, the black haired plastered to the pale face, the black eyes closed.

"Enjoy yourself, Sasuke-babe?" Kyuubi asked, the black eyes opening half way to look at him.

"Sorry that it couldn't have been...ah, longer..."

"I don't care about that...I just care about you..."

XXX

Sasuke sighed as he opened the door to his house, already being pulled into a hug by his older brother.

"Outoto, thank god, I was worried you wouldn't come home."

"Sorry, Anki...I got a little distracted. But, I have someone I want you to meet," Sasuke said, smiling at his older brother, turning around when the red-haired man walked in.

"Hello, Itachi Uchiha, I have heard much about you from your stunning younger brother."

XXX

Sabbia: And END! Finally...I need to go to bed.

Sasuke: This is what you call the last chapter?

Sabbia: Shut up! I'm sleepy!

Sasuke: What ever...R&R people!


End file.
